


change title later

by Meteorstar



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Richie and Mike are twins, Death, F/M, Long Lost Twins, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Parental Death, Secret Relationship, Tags will be updated as the Story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteorstar/pseuds/Meteorstar
Summary: Richie would never have said he had a happy home life. It wasn't really a sad one either. He didn't feel like he even had a home life. He never knew his father, and his mother hardly ever even looked at him, much less spoke to him. He was fed and taken care of, sure, but never cared for. But he would never have said he wanted a new family.Well, he got his unwanted wish when his mother overdosed, turns out she had been using for years. So naturally, he was sent to his next-of-kin, who happened to live in the small town of Hawkins, Indiana. But now that he's been shipped all the way out there, he's started to forget the ones he cares about the most.





	change title later

"Wait, so, you're leaving, just like that?"  
"Yeah.. They say that I've gotta go live with my 'next-of-kin'. Why the hell are my 'closest' relatives so far away?"  
"You know, you could probably stay with me. Ma doesn't fight me on much since the 'gazebo' thing happen."  
"Nah, your mom'd have a bird if good ol' Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier was sleeping on her couch -- or your floor."  
"Well, I'm sure you could ask Bill's parents. They've got an empty room, and--"  
"Dude, I'm not taking Georgie's room. It's way too creepy. You do remember the thing with the photo album Bill told us about, right?"  
"Oh, yeah, good point."  
"Besides, even if it wasn't creepy, his folks'd have a bird if I was staying in his room too. Big Bill's got enough on his plate."  
"You can't ask Mike? Or Ben? Or even Stan? I mean, shit, Bev didn't get carted off when her dad died."  
"That's cause Bev didn't _have_ any next of kin. And hell, Ben's ma barely has enough funds to keep him and Bev aloft. Look, I get what you're tryna do, Eds, but I don't have a choice. I'd love nothing more than to stay here with all of you, but I can't do shit about the law. Besides, Mrs. K probably wouldn't be able to handle herself around me after last night."  
"Beep beep Richie."  
The two boys laughed half-heartedly. Leave it to Richie to make jokes in a shitty situation.  
The funeral was a small one, just Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris, Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, Beverly Marsh, Bill Denborough, and last but not least, Eddie Kaspbarak, along with some candles and a lovely night sky. There was no money to pay for a funeral or even a casket, so Ms. Tozier would just have to be buried beneath the dirt, providing a feast to the denizens of the moist Derry soil.  
"You'll keep in touch, right?" Eddie's voice made Richie jump, he'd been thinking about all this over in his head.  
"Uhh, yeah. You've got everyone's number, right? I've been told they have a phone, so we can talk any time."  
"Oh, sure, if I don't have em already, I'll ask for them. You need em now?"  
"No, I just need yours, Eddie Spaghetti."  
Eddie snorted, his face flushing a bit.  
"Jaysus Christ on a jumped-up chariot-driven crutch! Could it be that yeh've got yerself a crush on me?" Richie exclaimed in his improving, but still awful Irish Cop Voice.  
" _Jay-sus_ Richie, it's almost like we're dating or something!" Eddie retorted.  
" _Jayyyysuus_ Eddie, it's almost as if I'm in love with ya or somethin'!"  
"Well shucks Richie, I love you too!"  
The conversation devolved into genuine laughter as the two boys cuddled up to each other and kissed beneath the stars, illuminated by the both depressing and romantic candle light.

Richie broke the comfortable silence, of course. "So, Spaghetti Man, you gonna give me your number, or what?"  
"Oh, right, right," Eddie said, pulling out a black pen. "Give me your arm," he continued, and not even waiting for a reply, he grabbed Richie's arm, scrawling across it in his perfect penmanship.Below the number, he wrote "If Ma picks up, call again later" and beside it, he drew two hearts, one filled and one empty. Once he was done, Richie exclaimed, "Aww, that's adorable!" He pinched Eddie's cheeks, and continued, "Just like youuu!"  
The two devolved into laughter again, cuddling up to each other once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Is this about the book or the movie?  
> A: yes


End file.
